Mobile connections are continuing to grow rapidly in the global market due to the flexibility provided by converging technology into such small portable devices. Revenue growth in the mobile marketplace is increasingly driven by the type and number of data services, though voice appears to remain the largest revenue driver. However, mobile devices are quickly evolving such that voice communications is not the sole use of such devices. For example, people can use mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, etc.) for more diverse purposes on a daily basis such as accessing the Internet, managing personal information, and obtaining the desired information from available network sources.
Consider an example where a salesperson is dealing with a customer about a product. When away from the office or direct connection to the corporate network, the salesperson receives an inquiry from the customer for more detailed specification information about the product. However, without a laptop or other typical data access device, the salesperson cannot expediently access the company network to retrieve this information from corporate data sources. There remains a technological gap in the ability to search and readily obtain the desired information via such mobile devices.